


The Time That Dean and Cas Were Parents for Two Days

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	The Time That Dean and Cas Were Parents for Two Days

Hour One  
Dean was frantically praying.  
“Dammit Cas, if you’re not at the bunker when I get back I swear…”  
“What is wrong Dean? You do not appear to be in any danger at the moment?”  
“Dammit Cas! You can’t just appear like that!”  
“But-”  
“Not important, we have bigger issues right now.”  
A baby’s cries began to fill the Impala.  
“Cas, can you hold him for now? We’re almost to the bunker.”  
Tentatively, Cas picked up the small bundle and held it. His posture implied that it was a bomb about to detonate. He was about to ask the small human to stop crying, but it seemed the minute he picked up the child, it ceased its noise. Dean smiles.  
“He always slept better when someone was holding him.”  
“Dean, who’s baby is this?”  
“Oh. Well, a witch may have turned Sammy into a baby again….”  
“Oh.”  
“From what I know, she had done it before to other victims. The spell should wear off in about 48 hours. So until then, we have to take care of Sam.”  
Hour Seven  
“I can’t believe I’m changing my brother’s diaper.”  
Sam only cooed in response.  
“I mean, you’re in your twenties!”  
Dean laughed at his own joke.  
Hour Sixteen  
“Cas! What the hell are you doing!? You have to support his head when you hold him.”  
Cas continued to regard Sam as an explosive on the verge of destroying everything. Dean drank the last of his coffee and started making a fourth pot.  
Hour Thirty-Five  
“C’mon Sammy, say ‘Dean’”  
“Dddddd-ddddd”  
“Dean”  
He pronounced it slowly, exaggerating his mouth movements.  
Sam laughs.  
“Dean.”  
“Bean.”  
“Good enough.”  
Hour Forty  
5:00 am. Sam didn’t want to sleep, so he cried. Cas was asleep, and Dean wanted to be on his memory foam mattress, deep in dream land. Instead he was rocking his baby brother, pacing the library. Sam still cried, seemingly for no reason other than to keep Dean awake. Not knowing what else to do, he began to sing softly.  
“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad,”  
Sam yawned, stretching his tiny arms.  
“Take a sad song, and make it better.”  
Sam began to have a hard time keeping his tiny hazel eyes open.  
“Remember to let her into your heart, and then you can start to make it better.”  
Sam was sleeping peacefully.  
Hour Forty-Two  
Dean snapped awake. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He was lying on the couch, covered in a blanket. He listened for a moment, only hearing his own breathing. Sam. Dean jumps off the couch, scrambling to where they’d set up the crib in Sam’s room(the bunker had a crib for some reason). Dean stopped in the doorway, seeing a strange picture in front of him. Cas was holding Sam, but not as if the baby might explode anymore. He was gently rocking him, humming softly. The smallest of smiles was showing on his face. He notices Dean standing in the doorway, somewhat shocked.  
“Good morning Dean. We have approximately six hours until Sam is back to normal.”  
“Are you-were you humming?”  
“I heard you sing it last night. It seemed to put Sam to sleep. He wasn’t falling asleep even after I asked him to, so I tried your method.”  
“Oh.”  
Cas put Sam back into the crib. The loss of contact woke him up again, and he began wailing. Dean ran a hand over his face.  
“Six more hours…”  
Hour Forty-Nine  
Sam was finally back to normal, Cas had escaped without any explosions caused, and Dean couldn’t stop humming ‘Hey Jude.’ The longest two days he’d ever experienced were the 48 hours when he had to be a parent.


End file.
